


Timely Allies

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circumstances make for strange allies..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Timely Allies  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Oz  
 **Parts :** 1/2  
 **Scot25 Prompt :** Run  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Yes, they're mine although for some reason Joss seems to think they belong to him!  
 **Summary:** Circumstances make for strange allies..

~ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ~

The timing couldn't have been more fortuitous for either of them! Spike had only recently been captured and was scheduled for his 'chippendectomy' as the soliders laughingly called it just as Oz was bring dragged through the white corridor. They thought the were was out for the count, not realising that when the moon was this high, it would more than one tranquiliser dart to put it out for that long.

As the door to his 'cage' was opened, Spike dived out, barrelling through the two soldiers with the gurney and falling into Oz's captors at the same time. Looking up, eyes wolfed out, Oz recognised an ally when he saw one and allowed himself to completely turn, talons shooting out, fur sprouting. Together, back to back, they decimated the small group of soldier - blood flying as Spike unleashed all of his anger and fear, Oz allowing his wild side free reign for the first time in, well, forever.

Biting down on the thick neck of one of the more vicious soldiers, Spike savoured the elixir of strong, full fat, well fed soldier-boy! Shaking off his vampire face he turned to the werewolf who was slowly morphing back until stood before him was a short, naked blue-haired young man.

"Thanks mate". The man nodded. "Know which way they brought you in?" Oz arched a brow, considering, then nodded once more. "You don't say much do ya?" A lopsided smirk was his only answer as Spike shook off the limp body and stood up. "Lead on then mouthy!" and the two of them loped off in the direction Oz had been dragged in.

Timing again was all on their side - the change of guard meaning that they didn't pass a single unit of soldiers and it was only as they came to the rear entrance to the cells that Spike suddenly had an awful thought.

"S'night out?" Oz considered. If he said yes, he was releasing one of the things that he and the Scooby Gang had spent years fighting. But if he said no, he was acting dishonourably - he wouldn't have been able to escape without the vampire working on his side.

"Yeah, it's night. But look, dude, you gotta leave".

"I do, do I?"

"Yeah". Oz's face was resolute - he was prepared to fight the vampire to ensure he agreed to leave. And for some reason, he believed that if he gave his word, the vamp _would_ stick to it and leave town.

"What ya gonna do if I say I ain't leaving? Got my eye on my third Slayer..." Realising the wolf-boy was serious, Spike thought about it. The Initiative wasn't something to mess with - he knew that from his previous dealings with them during the war. And he could always come back - not like Buffy was going anywhere. "Ok, wolf-boy, I'll leave town". He looked the naked body up and down consideringly. Short, lean, but muscly, the sharp cheekbones and spiky hair was an attractive combination. Spike smirked - he'd often been accused of narcissism. "Ya gonna make it worth my while?" Oz sniffed the air, recognising the scent of arousal - from the vampire and himself. Nothing like a fight for your life to get the pheromones going.

"Let's get out first". Eyes meeting in acknowledgement, the two men nodded then worked together to get the door open. Scenting the air, they couldn't find any trace of any soldiers nearby.

"Woods by Restview?" Oz nodded agreement, then bolted, morphing as he flew out of the corridor into his wolf form. A russet and white blur shot across the courtyard into the nearby trees, yipping in joy at being free again. Smirking, Spike checked once more then released his vampiric speed and headed in the same direction, the glut of human blood in his system and the adrenaline from the fight lending him wings. He'd had a good fight, it looked like he was gonna get a good, wild fuck and then he was heading out of town. Sunnyhell was a little hot for him at the moment - he'd come back and finish the slayer off another time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping the Initiative made for a hot and horny Captain Peroxide and Wolf-boy

**Title:** Timely Allies  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Oz  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **scot25 prompt(s):** Marked  
 **Part:** 2/2  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, no matter how much I wish they were!  
 **Summary:** Escaping the Initiative made for a hot and horny Captain Peroxide and Wolf-boy

 

"I don't do furry, Wolf-boy". Spike lounged back against the door of the crypt, flicking his cigarette away as he watched Oz morph from his wolf shape. Once more, he admired the clean lines - for such a short man, Oz was very muscular - nicely shaped chest and abs, long legs and shapely feet. Panting for breath from the run, he ran his hand through his blue sweat-soaked hair. 

Not giving him a chance to recover, Spike grabbed him and pulled him in close, latching onto the open mouth and pushing his tongue in deep. The close call - because somehow he knew that whoever that gang of poofy soldiers were, they hadn't caught him just for a polite cuppa tea - made him need to reaffirm he was alive and kicking!! A fight wasn't available, but it looked like a fuck definitely was and he was raring to go!

He moaned as Oz attacked his mouth just as ferociously, the need to **feel** obviously riding him hard. Small but strong hands scrabbled at his duster, shoving it off his shoulders to fall to the floor. Raking his hands down the wolf's spine, he revelled in the feel of the muscles rippling beneath the surface as he spun the boy round, shoving him against the door so that he could delve more deeply into the warm, wet heat tasting blood, animal, lust, free. 

Oz climbed up Spike's body, wrapping his legs around the vampire's waist and thrusting his hardness against the solidity of the body enclosing him. He wanted, needed now - not love, no definitely not love. Love he associated with Willow before his mind shied away, the reminder of the other, of _Tara_ having taken his place causing his wolf to momentarily freeze and whine mournfully internally. Didn't want to think about that now - just wanted to feel, more. 

Gripping the tight flanks harshly, Spike undulated his body against the boy, enjoying the feel of all that smooth skin under his hands, knowing the feel of his teeshirt and jeans would be erotically harsh against skin made sensitive by so many rapid changes in a row. Leaning back, he allowed the boy to take a few harsh breaths as he tugged at the buttons of his jeans, sighing as he released his hardness to the cool night air. Dipping his head, he mouthed and lipped at the taut pink nipples sitting high on the boy's chest, nibbling at them as they hardened even more. Hands grabbed at his hair, pulling him closer, rubbing his face over the luxurious skin. Ahhh, the animalistic need for contact - touch the cornerstone, family/pack the foundation. 

Shaking off his fanciful musings, he nipped his way back up, sucking at the long neck till a beautiful red mark showed clearly in the moonlight. Marked the boy as his, if only for the night. 

"Ya sure?" he growled into the smooth white throat, hand sliding down between them to grip the smooth, long hardness rising needily from the forest of red hair at the boy's groin. Letting the wolf's excitement act as lubricant. he slid his hand up and down, cursing the American's barbaric tendency to cut their boys at birth. Not that the wolf didn't have a pretty piece - smooth, creamy white, pale pink leaking tip - a very nice piece, nowt to be ashamed of especially considering the size of it against the size of him. If there was time, he wouldn't mind being reminded how luscious it felt to have something hot and hard coring his insides. 

Eyes rolling back in his head, Oz tried to concentrate. The vampire had asked him something but for the life of him he couldn't focus. The cold hand squeezing and manipulating his dick was squeezing out his braincells, the hard body pressing him into the cool marble of the crypt door short-circuiting any thoughts. Something important needed to be said though...

"No biting...." he moaned, thrusting his hips upwards so that his dick slid through the tunnel formed by the vampire's cool hand.

"Wot - not even a nibble?" Spike muttered, slipping his tongue wetly into Oz's ear and flicking in and out. He had no intention of biting the wolf-boy - had a tummy full of hot red soldier, he didn't need anything more. But it certainly added something to the sex. "Know how fantastic it can make ya feel? Hmmmm, wolf-boy? The feel of fangs sliding through the skin - so smooth, just slipping in. It's good, yeah? Almost enough to make you come from that alone - in fact, some people do - come and go that is!" He laughed throatily at the hips jumping at the comment - oh yeah, the thought of life and death together made Wolf-boy feel even hornier. 

"Mebbe a nibble - convince me!" Grabbing Spike by the ears, he mashed his lips against the vampire's slicing them against the fangs that had slipped out, blood and spit as they kissed sloppily. "Guh!" His back arched almost painfully as one cool digit slipped between the cheeks of his ass and into him, pushing, sliding until it glanced over his sensitive gland. Head sinking back to thud against the door. God, yeah, this was just - 

"Like that puppy? Hmm, my little wolf-boy? Like the feel of me inside ya? You're gonna like it even more soon - gonna push you over a headstone and gonna fuck you boy. Gonna slide so deeply into ya you'll be feeling me in your throat. Want that? Want me to make ya feel that much?" Oz was whining, hips stuttering backwards and forwards - forward into that strong, squeezing grip, nails digging into the seeping head of his cock in delicious pain; back to what was now two fingers delving deep, stroking, pressing, making him writhe, making him want to howl. 

"Shut up and fuck me" he growled, unable to articulate as his face half shifted. So hard while the moon was this high and he was feeling _so_ much to stay fully human, the animal within scrabbling and fighting to get out. Vampire speed, tossed over a headstone, the harshness of the marble digging delightfully into his hips as Spike was instantly behind him. Harsh denim against the skin on the back of his thighs, long fingers pulling his cheeks apart. 

"Sorry Wolf-boy, got no slick - gonna have to make do with blood and spit". So saying, Spike spat into his hand and stroked up and down his cock, slicing at his finger and using the blood for a quick in/out of the wolf's tight ass. Holding the head of his cock against the spasming hole, he pushed slowly, hissing at the feel of super-hot, oh-so-tight as he sank all the way to the hilt. Oz was struggling not to morph, the stretching, burning sensations as Spike pushed and pushed and pushed - God, yes, so deep. 

Sliding his hand from nape to base of spine, Spike soothed and stroked until Oz relaxed around him. A twitch of his cock made the boy jerk, a low whine escaping as he pushed himself back in welcome. Gripping the sharp hips, Spike pulled himself out then slid back in, the tight grip on his cock making him growl and moan. Again - slow out, slow in. This time Oz growled, talons sprouting from his fingers, eyes shifting human/wolf/human as Spike struck something deep inside. Nodding feverishly, he shoved his hips back again, whining encouragement until Spike took the hint and began to move. Short, hard digs in and out, lengthening as Oz's hole relaxed around him until he was hammering in and out, obscenities grunted as he let himself go.

"Ya like that, huh? Like the way that feels Wolf-boy? Gonna take ya so hard - gonna make ya feel me with every step ya take. Like that? Fuck, yeah, ya feel so good - so hot boy". Oz was growling and whining, taloned hands scratching against the headstone, head lowered as he shoved himself back, meeting Spike's thrusts with his own until the night-air was filled with the scents of fucking - heavy damp lust, blood, come. 

"Not gonna last -" Oz muttered, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold off, a yelp escaping him as Spike's thrusts began to smash into his prostate on every entry, pushing him higher, faster. "Please - please..." 

"Want me to nibble Wolf-boy? Want to feel my fangs in ya so I'm inside ya there too? Inside ya hot tight ass, under your skin?" Thrusts becoming erratic, tight grip on his hips leaving fingermarks in the whiteness of Oz's skin - bruises that he would stroke and smile over rather than the bruises from the soldier-boys. Whimpering, he tilted his head slightly - just enough for Spike to see. Thrusting deep, Spike covered the boy's back, sinking his fangs into his shoulder and taking just two gulps of that hot blood. Enough to tip him over the edge, enough to arch his spine as he help himself still and deep and spewed gouts of spunk into the spasming body beneath. Oz howled as his over-tight skin was punctured, razor sharp points sliding so easily in, mouth sealing over so as not to lose a precious drop. Hips jack-rabbiting back and forth, tingling and then freefalling - no need to touch his cock as he came with no more than the feel of Spike, deep in him - fangs and cock anchoring him, confirming they were both alive and free. 

FIN


End file.
